


One Last Time

by Jin-Ae (sxftie_chan), sxftie_chan



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, akaashi - Fandom, bokuto - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftie_chan/pseuds/Jin-Ae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftie_chan/pseuds/sxftie_chan
Summary: “It really sucks...not being able to save him. But I’ll try again, one last time...”~Bokuaka fic :) ~
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, kagehina, kuroken
Kudos: 8





	1. ~Part 1~

**Author's Note:**

> Aha I hope y’all enjoy (also found on Wattpad!)

It was a nice day, better than others at least. The leaves were starting to fall as the temperature began to get more cold.

Akaashi was in the studio trying to make a new song. He's been struggling with that situation for a few weeks since their last performance.

_Why is this so difficult??_

He hasn't struggled in finishing a song for a long time. Ever since he met Bokuto, every lyric came easier to him. But now..

"Heya there Akaashi!" He turned to see Kuroo and Kenma walk in. They were both holding their instruments and each other's hands.

"Hello, Kuroo and Kenma." He said with a small smile. Akaashi tried his best to not show his stress, but it was a little obvious.

"Having trouble with finishing a song again?" Kenma said as he set down his drum set. Akaashi looked at him with a defeated face.

"Sadly..I don't know what to do anymore." Akaashi said as he sighed and dropped his pen onto the desk. Kuroo looked at Kenma and back at Akaashi.

"Ahhh cmon Akashiii! It can't be that hard- right?"

"Says the one who hasn't wrote any of the songs." Kenma glared at Kuroo for a few seconds, and then went to sit down on the sofa.

"Awww! Kenmaaa you're supposed to be on my side!" Kuroo said with a sad kitten expression as he leaned on the wall. As the couple was bickering and joking around, Akaashi stared at his phone and text messages to Bokuto.

[To: Bokuto]

From: Akaashi (Sent November 27th at 10:31 am)

[Good morning Bokuto, we're having practice again this afternoon. We're hoping you come this time, see you❤️]

(Read 10:36am)

Maybe it was too dry? Or was Bokuto really starting to avoid him?

_I'm becoming quite the annoyance..._

Akaashi thought as he turned his phone off and got up to stretch his arms and legs.

"Would you look at who finally showed up?" Kuroo said while pointing at the door. It was Bokuto.

"Sorry I missed a whole week." Bokuto said as he sat down and took his guitar out. He didn't look at anyone in the eye for one second, not even Akaashi.

Akaashi looked at him with a sad look, but he took a deep breath and walked towards Bokuto.

"Um..good afternoon Bokuto." He said as he fiddled with his hands behind his back.

"Hmm, good afternoon." Bokuto said with a plain voice. Kuroo looked over at Kenma with a confused look. Turns out, Kenma was just as confused.

"Well, I made you a gift.." Akaashi said as he reached for his bag and took out a blue scarf. Bokuto looked at him for a few seconds and finally spoke before getting up.

"I already have a scarf." He said in a pissed tone as he got up and walked away. He left Akaashi standing there.

_Oh..so he did forget. What did I expect..?_

Kuroo stared at Bokuto until he walked out of the room. Kenma stood up and walked up next to Akaashi.

"What the heck is his problem..?"

"It's fine Kenma..it's fine." Akaashi said while forcing a smile. He dropped the scarf and walked back to his desk.

Kuroo crossed his arms and sighed in disappointment.

_What happened to Bokuto?_

That night, they went to the club for another performance. Akaashi was setting up his keyboard, Kuroo was tuning his bass, and Kenma was setting up his drum set.

"If that dummy is late again, I swear I'll beat the heck outta him." Kuroo said as he sat on the floor. Akaashi looked at him. He was clearly upset about what happened earlier. It was their 7th year anniversary, and Bokuto completely forgot. Not only that, but he didn't even bother taking the scarf he made.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Kenma asked Akaashi. Kenma knew that it was difficult to perform after what happened earlier. He just wanted to make sure his best friend was okay.

"I'll be okay, please don't worry." Akaashi looked down while saying that.

_What a bad lier.._

Kenma sighed. People began to crowd up around the stage. The three boys heard a lot of noise from backstage and went to see what happened. It was Bokuto who got there late..again.

Akaashi didn't even bother to ask why he was late anymore. He knew he'd get the same response. Just a loud sigh.

"What the hell Bokubro?!" Kuroo smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry. Again.." Bokuto sighed and took the guitar out of his bag. He looked over to Akaashi, who clearly wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Agh whatever. We're about to start so hurry up will ya?" Kuroo smiled and walked away. Kenma gave a small glare at Bokuto and walked away with Akaashi.

It was 11 pm, and they needed one final song left. The crowd was happy and enjoying the band's music. But, Bokuto was starting to have another headache.

_God damnit._

The boys began playing the music, but Bokuto stayed still. Just looking at the ground.

_ "Bokuto? Bokuto???" _

Akaashi's voice snapped him back to reality. The crowd stared at him, and the music had stopped. Bokuto stared at the crowd, and turned to look at the three boys.

_Done.._

"Bokuto? Are you ok?" Akaashi looked at him with a worried look.

"I'm done." Bokuto turned to look at the crowd. The boys looked at each other, both shocked and confused.

"The band. It's over." Bokuto grabbed his guitar and ran out. Without hesitation, Akaashi ran after him. It was freezing and raining outside, but Akaashi didn't care.

"Bokuto!! Bokuto stop!" He reached for Bokuto's arm to stop him. When he did, he felt a shove and next thing he new, he was on the floor with Bokuto standing above him.

"Leave me alone already. You're getting so annoying..." Bokuto put his hoodie on, and without looking back at the boy on the floor, he walked away.

When Bokuto arrived at his apartment, he took a shower and changed into his comfortable clothing. He looked at the rooms, it felt so empty but he didn't care. He just went to bed and closed his eyes..

_Hopefully tomorrow becomes less annoying than today._


	2. ~Part 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell is happening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we get to the good stuff :)

Bokuto woke up to a loud thud on his window. He sleepily got up to check what it was.

_Just a stupid bird._

He yawned and his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is InJ's and we wanted to let you know that we're having a sale-"

"I don't care." Bokuto quickly interrupted and hung up. He left his phone on the table and walked towards his small fridge. When he opened it, he saw all the lunches Akaashi had left for him to eat.

_He never knows how to stop.._

Bokuto thought to himself as he took a water bottle out and slammed it shut. He looked towards his phone and decided to check the notifications.

Nothing. He was surprised Akaashi hadn't sent him a text. Then again, last night was terrible.

"Agh whatever." Bokuto washed his face and changed. He grabbed his guitar and walked out. He was hoping he can play by himself to let out his stress. As he walked by the streets, he saw his other friends Hinata and Kageyama eating together. They both waved at him, but he didn't even bother saying hi.

"Aw man. Is he grumpy again?" Hinata sighed while turning around to see his raven-haired boyfriend shrug.

They all knew that Bokuto changed. But they never knew why, not even Bokuto himself could figure it out.

Bokuto walked past the studio, and stopped for a few seconds. A part that was deep inside him, wanted to check on his friends. He wanted to check on Akaashi. But he ignored that feeling and walked away.

He didn't know where he can play, so he chose a nearby park and sat on the grass. Bokuto didn't have a specific song in mind. He just decided to play whatever came in mind first.

By the time he was walking back home, it was already night time. He saw a little boy and girl sitting down and selling cigarettes. The boy turned his head to Bokuto and handed one to him. He shook his head.

"I don't smoke kiddo. But uh..take this." He took out a few coins of out his pocket and handed it to them.

"That's all I got." Bokuto said as he walked away. The girl and boy looked at each other and sighed. Bokuto hadn't checked his phone since the morning. He left it at home because he wanted zero distractions.

Bokuto arrived at his home and threw himself onto his bed. He felt a little bit of relief, but felt as if something was suffocating him at the same time. He sighed and closed his eyes to sleep.

As he slept, the little boy and girl appeared next to him. The little girl looked at Bokuto with a pitiful face.

"Do we really have to do this?" She asked. The young boy turned and sighed.

"We made a promise to him, so yes." He responded, and suddenly they both disappeared, and soon it became morning.

Bokuto woke up to the same thud on his window.

"That bird must be really stupid." Bokuto groaned as he stood up from his bed. His phone began to ring once again.

"Ugh..hello??" He answered.

"Hi! This is InJ's and-" Bokuto interrupted before they finished their sentence.

"Seriously?? Again? You already called yesterday." He sounded annoyed and he was.

"But sir, this is the first time we called this number?"

"Nice prank." Bokuto hung up.

_Either I'm going crazy, or people are really messed up._

He thought as he got changed and left. Bokuto saw Kageyama and Hinata eating at the same place again. They both waved at him again, and this time he walked towards them.

"Hiya Bokuto! Long time no see." Hinata said with a big smile on his face.

"Uhh..you literally saw me yesterday. And why are you eating here again?"

"Again? This is the first time we eat here." Kageyama looked up at him.

"Yeah!! And we were both at work all day yesterday. We never saw you?" Hinata and Kageyama shared the same confused look. Bokuto stared at the two boys.

_Is this a joke??_


	3. ~Part 3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shi and Sei..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finally finds out what happening, but not why.

Bokuto felt lost. He was starting to think the whole world was going against him.

"What day is it today??" He asked. The two boys looked at him and back at each other. Kageyama rose his head to look at him.

"It's December 4th..why??" He responded. Bokuto felt like screaming at the top of his lungs.

"It. Was. Fucking. December 4th. Yesterday!!!"

Hinata nearly choked on his food from hearing Bokuto sound that pissed.

"Bokuto are you uh.. feeling okay?" Kageyama stood up and walked next to him. Bokuto turned his head towards the raven haired boy.

"You guys are joking right? If so this bull crap is not funny."

"Why would we be joking around?" Kageyama felt himself get uneasy as Bokuto stared at him with anger.

_So this is how Hinata feels when I'm pissed.._

Kageyama thought to himself as he walked back and sat down. He looked at Hinata who seemed completely confused.

"Ya know. If you're feeling weird, you can talk to Akaashi like you always did?" Hinata said while still having food in his mouth. Bokuto shot a glare at him.

"Hm. Real funny." He walked away and sighed. He felt angry and confused. As he walked away, Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other.

"Do you think something happened?" Hinata frowned at his boyfriend.

"Bokuto changed. It was only a matter of time before their relationship did too." Kageyama sighed.

_What else did I do "today"?_

Bokuto looked around and saw the park he was at the day before. Or well..today according to other people. Be sat down in the same spot and looked around. He saw the same people walk past him again, and again.

_This is fucking creepy._

Bokuto thought as he stood up. He walked around the park for a few minutes before deciding to check on the studio. At first he really didn't want to walk in but, it was the only way for him to be sure he wasn't going nuts.

_There's no way they're here right?_

He walked inside and saw Kuroo and Kenma. They were both sitting next to each other on the sofa. Kuroo turned his head once he heard the door open.

"Oh uh- hey Bokubro." He smiled at his friend. Kuroo knew that Bokuto hadn't been himself lately, and he had no idea what happened between Akaashi and him either.

Kenma lifted his head away from the game and stared at Bokuto. He didn't like what he did to his best friend. That morning, he knew something was wrong with Akaashi, and the reason was Bokuto.

"If you're looking for Akaashi, he's getting food for us right now. And why are you here?" Kenma turned his game off. Kuroo looked at him with pure shock.

_This won't be good.._

"I'm not here for him." Bokuto said while crossing his arms. He's never seen Kenma look so angry before.

"Then leave. If he sees you, it'll just hurt him more."

"Woah hold on. What happened??" Kuroo turned to look at Bokuto.

He stared at the angry blonde. Bokuto didn't want another argument so he began to head out.

"Let's just say he really fucked up last night." Kenma said as he picked up his game again.

_So that clears it. Today was yesterday again???_

Bokuto walked outside and encountered the little boy and girl again.

_These two again?_

"So you finally figured it out?" The little girl spoke while looking up at Bokuto.

"Figured what out??" He tried to act clueless.

_There's no way these kids know, right?_

"Either you're really stupid, or you're scared to know the truth." The younger boy looked at him.

"So you kids know what's happening to me?" Bokuto stared at them both with shock.

_How can these kids know?_

"Yep! We sure do, you can say we're the reason why too." The little girl smiled at him.

"Who and what the hell are you guys??" Bokuto felt weird, he felt intimidated by two little kids.

"You can call me Shi, and you can call my sister Sei." The boy looked at him. Bokuto stared back, he was still confused but at least he's not totally insane.

_Shi and Sei.. hold on those names mean-_

Before he could finish his thought, Sei interrupted.

"You're probably thinking, why is this happening to me? Why are two kids creepin me out? Why-" Shi covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from talking. He sighed, and his dark grey eyes looked into Bokuto's sunny eyes.

"Your repeating the same day, correct?" Bokuto nodded his head. He wanted to run away and wake up from this dream. But at this point, there's no way this is a dream anymore.

"Well there's always a reason for everything. And this is your fault too Koutarou. We won't say-"

"How the hell do you know my name?!" Bokuto interrupted him. Shi glared at him.

"Seriously. If you two interrupt me one more time, I swear I'll end another life." He stared at his sister and the older male, who immediately stood still.

_Did this kid murder someone!?_

"As I was saying, there's a reason to why this is happening to you, however we don't plan on telling you why." Shi began to walk away, as if the conversation and situation meant nothing.

"That's something for you to find out Bokuto! Have a nice repeating day! And good luck too!" Sei told him with a bright smile, and turned around to follow her brother. Bokuto blinked for one second, and they were suddenly gone.

_Well... they got to the point really fast. Also where the hell did those two go?_

Bokuto walked home again and sat down on his bed to think more.

_Sooo... I'm gonna repeat this day and I don't know why?_

He felt a small smile appear on his face for once in a long time. He didn't care about finding out why, he had an amazing idea creep in his mind.

_This is a good opportunity to do something fun and different._


	4. UPDATES!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m not dead :)

Heya guys! I’m so so sorry for not updating :( School has me in complete stress and I’m very busy. And to add to it, my grandmother recently passed away. However I have most of the chapters drafted, and they just need editing and few more things!!   
  


So expect new updates very very soon!!! Again I’m so sorry for keeping you all waiting, I know how much it sucks when someone doesn’t post for a while and just leaves you hanging haha.

I hope you’re all doing great <3


End file.
